In known methods for the assembly of aircraft, at least one hull part and a floor grate can initially be joined together. Additional hull parts can then be added, until an essentially annular fuselage section has been formed. Several fuselage sections can be joined together to form longer fuselage segments.
Before or after these steps, additional components of the aircraft can be preassembled or finally assembled. These components can be brackets for line systems, the line systems themselves, technical equipment, devices and the like, e.g., thermal insulation, hydraulic, electrical, water and air conditioning lines, electrical and optical control lines, mounting rails, seating rails, the seats themselves, etc.
It is inherently difficult to assemble such components under what are most frequently cramped installation conditions in aircraft. It is virtually impossible to use heavy means of production, such as lifting devices, handling systems, scaffolds or the like, since the floor grate is not designed for such mechanical loads, for example. Some components have to be assembled in unfavorable operating positions, e.g., connecting elements overhead, which is ergonomically and economically costly.
One essential goal is thus to facilitate the assembly of aircraft.